partycelebrationsforcreationsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SierraSia/My LoH RP Characters Death Battle Poll: Anti-Heroes
So I've been watching these Death Battles videos on the internet and thought they're interesting. (as graphic as you may think they are, I find them interesting, so please don't say that it's bad, please. Also these shows are ment to be for entertainment, witch I'm certainly am with these episodes. If you don't find them as entertaining then I do, then please don't insult.) And then I thought of witch of my Characters I use from the LoH RP would best stand a chance in one. So I list my characters under these rules. Rules: ''1: Must be fan made/original characters. '2: '''Characters I controll from a franchise (for example: Valdez the Chameleon from the Sonic Archie Comics) do not count, since they were created my someone else. ''3: Pokemon do not count. Though the idea of the personality, nicknames, ect. may be mine, the specise overall are not original.'' But I have so many that I can't really choose. That's where you guys come in. You can vote for who you would think fight the best in a batle like a Death Battle. And no, it doesn't have to be who has a better chance at winning or lossing, just the characters who you would think would fight the best. I've split my characters into three catagories: Heroes, Anti-Heroes, and Villains. Vote for the top three characters for each catagory, and whoever gets the most votes will, well... we'll just have to wait and see. Also, for thouse users on the LoH RP who want to do something like this with their characters, feel free to do so, and you don't have to go by the rules I do, but it's recommended. I'm gonna start off with the poll for the Anti-Heroes. Also, even though they haven't appeared in the RP yet, I'll show characters who I plan to add in the RP. Also, here's an example of a Death Battle, the most appropiate episode I could find (Warning: may contain cuss words) : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8er83h9Bbn8&feature=relmfu Other then that, let the polls begin! Crimson the Amazon Crimson is the spy specialist of the Babylon Rogues. Skills Though Crimson is the latest member of the Rogues, Crimson has proven many times to we a strong ally to the Rogues. Crimson always slips into the trust of her taget. Even if a formet target knows she can't be trusted, it's not difficult to gain that trust once again. Like the other Rogues, Crimson is an expert flyer on the Extream Gear and can make quick get aways with it. Weeknesses Like Sonic, Crimson is not a vary good swimer and tries to avoid getting into water as much as possible. Personality Crimson has a straight up aditude and can start an argument when someone disagrees with her. However, since Crimson is close friends with her fellow Rogues and jade the Fox, she's more nicer to them and gives them respect, witch i extreamly rare for Crimson to give to someone. Personal Comments To be fair, I think Crimson has a decent chance in putting up a good fight. However, I dout her skill to gain trust easaly won't be much help in a Death Battle. Lake Lake is the brains of the Vile Fiends. Skills Lake's most noticeable power is his ability to control water to do just about anything. Lake can make large Aqua Tornadoes, ride on long paths of water, and even brieth underwater. However, moves like the Aqua Tornadoe need large amounts of water, in fact most of his attacks depend on how much water is around him. Lake also has a pair of hypnotic eye. However Lake finds it hard to actually control them. As a result, he designed a special pair of sunglasses witch blocks anyone getting affected from his eyes while still ableing him to see clearly. Lake also can turn invisable at will when (and only) in water. In fact, lake actually becomes part on the water when in it. Despite all of Lake's Water- Element like powers, in is confirmed that Lake is not the Aure Energy Guardian of the Water Element. Weekness Lake's powers can be weakened and even temporary un-useable when hit by Nature-Element Energy Balls and Sal's Fearless Guarden of garnet attack. Also Lake sees Ice as a dangerouse thret. If Lake was in the water while it was freezeing, It'll also freeze Lake as well and probally even kill him. Personality Lake is smart, calm, and one of the most level-headed of the Vile Fiends. He can also be somewhat cunning and charming. although he can become irritated when bothered to much while doing something to his personal likeing, such as reading. Secrets Lake has a strong dislike towards Mermaids and often calls them "sea Witches". Lake's hatred began when he was dateing a mremaid and found her cheating with a Mreman. Personal Comments I'd say Lake could possible win a death battle, but it mostly depends on his enviroment. If theres no water around, then Lake would be in seriouse trouble. But if Lake was fighting in a location where theres a large body of water, then Lake will surely have a huge advantage in the battle. Scarlet Bloodstone Scarlet Bloodstone is the daughter of Red Bloodstone from 25 years into the future and also Red's most powerfull and secret weapon. Skills Scarlet is skilled athletic wise and can be extreamly sneaky. Even without invisability Scarlet can easaly go un detected, unless if someone has extrealmy strong sences. Scarlet has been trained in 45 diffrant types of combat to make up for her lack of her fathers powers, makeing her just as much as a force to be reckoned with as her own father. Weeknesses Scarlet was trained all her life to have no fears and no weeknesses, so Scarlet actually has no weekness, but that doesn't mean she's invincable. Personality Scarlet is like the silent but deadly type. However, Scarlet does have an aditude that comes up sometimes. Personal Comments Scarlet with all of her training surely has a strong chance in a Death Battle. However, despite all her training, I can't say she would be as deadly as her dad Red is. Venomiss Venomiss is a punkish rock girl, girlfriends of Mud-Bud, and the second-in-command of the Vile Fiends. Skills Venomiss' most noticeable ability are her nails. They can grow up about to 5 inches and can are so strong that they can slice through solid steel. And she can make her nails become toxic at will, and with one slice will poison them. A sign of this is when her nails glow light purple. Venomiss is also really fast and makes quick work on her feet. Venomiss is also really skilled at playing her rock gutair. With it Venomiss can do the Rock n' Roll Soundwave, witch sends out a huge and loud soundwave out to anyone around her up to 50 feet, and all by just a playing a singal note. Weeknesses Venomiss is hot headed and can sometimes strike an attack without thinking about a stratagy first. Besides from this, Venomiss has proven many times that she's capable at being in the posittion as Second-in-Command. Secrets Venomiss' poison isn't un-curable. She carries a pack of the antidotes for her poison around with her in case she accidentally poisonds a ally or one of her fellow Five Fiends. However, Venomiss can not take these antidotes, because not only is it needed because she can control the venom inside her, but the antidote will make her sick and could even kill her. Personal Comments I think Venomiss would be a strong fighter in a Death Battle, especialy with her poisonouse nails. But if her opponet steals her antidotes, that could be trouble. Mud-Bud Mud-Bud is extreamly crazy, boyfriends of Venomiss, and the weapond specialist of the Five Fiends. Skills Mud-Bud is able to throw mud balls big or small at an enemy. Mud-Bud can also spin dig himself into the ground to about 60 feet below the surface. Mud-Bud is also extreamly strong as well and can pick up about to over 150 tons. Weeknesses Mud-Bud's greatest weeknedd is water, more saspificaly, a bath tub. Mud-Bud absolutely refuses to take a bath, shower, or anything that can make him clean. One squirt of water at him will immediatly make him freaked out and horrorfied. Personal Comments In a fight with someone whos powers are based off water like Lake's powers, Mud-Bud would have a hard time to survive. But with other opponets, Mud-Bud would be a tough opponet. Also because of his crazy personality, Mud-Bud could do crazy tactics to win the fight. Shade Amethyst Shade Amethyst is the Aura Energy Guardian of the Shadow Element, former member of the Shadow Trio, and the prime leader of the Vile Fiends. Skills As an Aura Energy Guardian, Shade can attack with his Shadow Element Energy Balls. Shade is also able to fly great hights, read minds of others, and has great strangth, able to pick up over 300 tons with ease. Shade's special ability is to send people in the minds of others, however, Shade is only able to send up to three people into a mind. Shade can also control and minipulate Shadows, even takeing someone's shadow and make it attack others, but this is a temporary action and the shadow will go away after some time or by being defeated. But non of these are Shade's strongest abilities. Shade's strongest ability is his Shadowy Fist of Anethyst, witch slides under an enemy and shoots up a powerfull blast of shadow element Aura Energy. Secrets Shade once had a little sister when he was young, but lost her in some kind of accident witch is currently unknown. Personality Shade is usually calm and dark. but when needed, Shade will become vary aggressive and brutal. Personal Comments Shade has a strong chance in winning a Death Battle. Shade is powerfull and strong willed. Q-Pid Q-Pid is the hyper love-loveing girl, and the machanic of the Vile Fiends. Skills Q-Pid is an expert archer, and can shoot perfectly in the center of a target with great ease. She uses normal arows to attack, but can also hit enemies with her love arow, witch makes someone fall in love with the first person they see, but this will not affect anyone who is already in love with someone. And to take away the effects of the love arow, Q can shoot with her Break-Up Arow, witch she hates to use the most. Q-Pid is also has great flexibility and speed. Weeknesses Q-Pid can get easaly distracted when she sees a couple together. In fact, Q-Pid loves love so much, that she forgets to find a soulmate for her own. Personality Q-Pid is extreamly hyper, enough said. She's also childish, but then again, what do you expect from her? Personal Comments Q-Pid would probaly be the person someone would look at and say "There's no way she's gonna win." However, Q-Pid is kinda like Katness from the Hunger Games books in terms of killing people with her arows (witch is the only likeness Q has with Katness, of course). However, Q-Pid might believe it would be just a friendly game and if Q does kill her opponet, she probally won't notice till after a minet or two. Know Amethyst Know Amethyst is a young samari girl who is the daughter of Shade Amethyst from 25 years into the future. Skills Know has trained herself in the code of a samuri for most of her life and is well skilled with her two ninjaken swords. Know is also quick on her feet and is capable in hideing where no one can see her. Weeknesses Unknown. Personality Know, like her father, is calm and dark. However, it's more difficult to have her agree to be an ally, that same with gaining her trust. Know is also seriouse and doesn't have any sence of humor what so ever. However, Know does care about thouse who are close to her, such as her family and master. Secrets Despite training herself in the way of a samuri, Know's one and only master she trained under was Leonardo, leader of the ninja turtles. But this certainly explains how know is able to hide so well like she's invisable. Personal Comments Know generaly has a good chance in surviveing. But seeing how her mentor Leo won two Death Battles by ScrewAttack in a row (one being a four way Battle Royale), it's for certain that Know will be extreamly hard to kill for her opponets. Time to Vote! Alright, you've read all about my Anti-Heroes, now it's time for you all to vote in the Comments below witch top three you would like to see in a Death Battle like the example video I linked to in the blog. Also if you have an idea for a Death Battle made by ScrewAttack, find their YouTube Channel, Subscribe, and type down your idea. Who knows, they might use it. Next time I'll post the poll for my Hero Characters. Thank you for reading and voteing! ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts